A Quidditch Game
by SilverMugwump
Summary: A summary? Jeez, fairly straight forward I guess - A Quidditch match between Puddlemere United and the Chudley Cannons - with a few familiar faces. Revised rules to make quidditch a sport that seems somewhat plausible.


A Quidditch Game with revised rules.

World and some characters created by J.K. Rowling - Quidditch concept by J.K. as well, of course, with some minor adjustments. I do not seek to profit out of this, or take credit for ideas that aren't my own.

Centre hoop worth 10 points

Side hoops worth 5 points (Put in place to balance a ridiculous job for the keeper in guarding two wide hoops.)

Most important: Snitch worth 10, still ends the game. Means there are other players on the pitch for a reason, instead of just doing nothing whilst the seeker does everything. Also adds a defensive dimension to seekers instead of just tunnel vision trying to catch the snitch.

Hopefully this comes out through the story; we'll see.

* * *

><p>A Quiditch Game<p>

"Welcome all to coverage of tonight game as in-form Puddlemere United takes on bottom of the table Chudley Cannons. Two teams in very different circumstances, a win for Chudley will move them up ahead of the Harpies, whilst Puddlemere looks to move to the top. Everything to play for, but I'm backing a Puddlemere win tonight."

"Yeah, have to agree there, the attacking trio has been causing all sorts of problems for top defences, and tonight will be no different. Chudley will look to exploit a somewhat indifferent defensive unit, and will also look to play the reserve seeker - Jones out with injury of course - out of the game, but ultimately I think we'll see the Puddlemere trio score a lot of goals, notch up a healthy lead before we see Penn grab the snitch. If I had to pick, I'd say it will be a short game, and Puddlemere by 70 is my call."

"Before we look at the line ups tonight, a massive shout out to our sponsor, Pepper Up, they really do a lot for Quidditch at the highest level right down to grass roots stuff."

"Definitely, they've put in massive contributions over the years. Teams just finalized Andy; time to have a look.

For Chudley:

Keeper:Ronald Weasley - 3rd season with the cannons, easily becoming one of their top players.

Beaters: Sean Mackey - First season for the cannons, and what a season. Just 17 years of age, rumour has it he has signed on for Puddlemere next season to help their defensive issues. Pairing up along side him is Ella Johnson - One of the few female Beaters, having represented England at 2 world cups, Ella is playing out the dying days of her career at Chudley, a stark contrast to Sean flying next to her."

"Moving on to the forwards; 2 changes here, looking for pace to test the Puddlemere defence. Lucy Thompson will take upper, captain Marcus Rodriguez centre, and lower will be Derrick Heaney."

"Lastly at seeker we have Hamish Penn, very strong at snitch denial, and lightning quick when needed."

"Then we have Puddlemere:

Keeper: Eric Lewis - Last season of competitive quidditch for Lewis, done everything but win a title. Time to change that? He thinks so.

Beaters: Hernan Ozil and Andrew Sutherland - Definitely appear to lack cohesion as it stands, a chance to gel perhaps?"

"Then the much talked about front 3:

Katie Bell: Entering her fourth season of competitive quidditch and deservedly earned her England call up this year. Averaging around 40 points a game this season, at upper chaser, would make any squad.

At centre is Jocelyn Haar, captaining Puddlemere and England in this her 6th season, at just 24, very impressive individual with some amazing assists game after game.

Rounding them off Ginny Weasley, taking up lower, done a consistent job for Puddlemere, and will look to set up Bell and Haar as much as possible.

This leaves their seeker, Harry Potter, very strong offensive seeker but not good enough defensively to outclass regular starter Jones; who is out injured."

"Just minutes away from kick off, both teams warming up, stay with us as we take a break."

* * *

><p>Just a short little start to it, basically just went through what I think of when I think of football commentary. As an avid football (soccer) fan, this will draw heavily off of this.<p>

Since its World Cup time, I do have to mention GO THE ALL BLACKS. 3 New Zealand.


End file.
